The END
by quitesunshine
Summary: "I'm going to change your destiny natsu like you did mine!"-Lucy 'Lucy..'-natsu "what are you willing to give up for the one you love?"-unknown "goodbye natsu..."-Lucy this is an E.N.D theory based story filled with feel and tons of nalu.rated T
1. The hard truth

**This is a fan-fiction of fairy tail created by Hiro Mashima I in no way own any of these characters and the image is not mine credit to who made it. This is is my first time doing this so I hope you like it if I get enough positive reviews I'll continue the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hard Truth<strong>

It was a cold and somber atmosphere as Lucy sat down against a fallen wall. Her head resting against her arms which lay on her knees. She recalled what zeref just revealed to her and her friends.

*flash back*

Natsu stood in shock as zeref looked toward the ground.

"Say that again," gray said while holding a tiered Juvia.

"Natsu, and the rest of the dragon slayers are all demons from my book. each was created with great power all their own. however Natsu is special inside him dwells not only his own consciousness but the consciousness of E.N.D. I was creating one of the last of my demons, a strange phenomenon happened and that demon ended up with an excess amount of magical demon was E.N.D.I tried to let that demon be but it's destructive intent was to great for me to contain,so in an effort to seal it away I created my final demon. A vessel to lock it vessel would have it's own personality it's own power but it'd only be alive for the purpose of containing E.N.D. This vessel was Natsu."

Natsu and all just stood in disbelief as Zereff continued to tell the recollection of so many years ago. "Natsu seemed to have been able to put E.N.D.s consciousness asleep while leaving his awake. However I still feared the revival of E.N.D and sought the dragons for help.I may be old but they have lived longer on this earth than I.I thought they'd be able to help. The only suggestion was to kill the dragon slayers including Natsu. However some dragons were apposed to this idea and thought they should be raised in a way to which they could choose their own paths in life. That is how many of them ended up being raised by not all were so lucky. So Natsu that is how you ended up with igneel.",Natsu did not move he didn't even seem to be just stood there shocked unable to speak even if he wanted to."it seemed to be going well that is until that tower of heaven pushed the boundaries of his strength and when his body interacted with that giant lacrima it seems he had triggered something within him and slowly E.N.D began to reawaken and it didn't help either when you all received that second resivior of magic energy from that witch."

"So your saying if natsu had never saved me E.N.D would still be dormant?" Erza hands and body shaking said through gritted teeth.

"Who's to say I never thought as Natsu as a permanent solution.E.N.D reawakening was just a matter of time."

"So your saying there is absolutely nothing we can do?" Gray said as he lay Juvia on the ground gently and rose to meet zereffs gaze.

"I would tell you if I knew a way.E.N.D returning is the last thing I want to befall this earth."

"Natsu," zeref stated firmly as he turned toward Natsu with a mixed emotion stare,"you will become E.N.D tonight I'm not sure when but by the time the sun rises the you as we all know will no longer exist."

Natsus face twinges with was to disappear, vanish and become a monster.

"That's not going to happen," Lucy shouted angrily as she staggered to stand."I won't let it happen," Everyone turned toward Lucy as she stood up and declared war apon fate."I'm not going to let Natsu just disappear!it isn't right!"

Natsu looked at Lucy with pale skin and glossy eyes "Lucy ," he mumbled almost Inaudible.

"We are members of fairytail and in fairytail we are don't give up or throw in the towel when the odds are against us and things seem impossible. we fight for a better outcome that's what you do for family.I don't know about you guys but I'm not going to give up.I believe in fairytail and our bound and I believe in Natsu.I don't care what I have to do all I know is I'm going to change his fate like he did for me." Tears streamed down Lucy's face as she bit her lip holding back gasping sobs. Before they could escape she ran off to calm her self. "Lucy," her friends shouted as she left the scene.

"You know we can always count on Lucy for a pep talk especially when all seems lost." Ezra said a small smile across her face.

"Right, now how about we come up with something quick before time runs out," gray spoke enthusiastically.

"I'm gonna go and try and find Luce and make sure she's ok," levy said as she let go of Gajeels hand.

"Oy shrimp make sure you be careful," Gajeel said flushed and embarrassed

"Right," levy smiled and walked off to find her friend.

*flashback end*

* * *

><p>Lucy sat in silence as her mind raced with the memory of what just occurred her heart aching every time she heard zereffs voice echo natsu would disappear.<p>

"Natsu what are we gonna do,I know what I said but can we really find a way this time?you have helped me so many times I wish I knew what to do.I would do anything for you to change your fate." She spoke out loud full of honest and full of emotion.

"Maybe grandpa crux can find out something?" She held her keys and stared at them while recalling all the times natsu saved her. Her eyes began to blur as tears once again threatened to spill out. She tried to hold them back but the more she tried the more they clouded her eyes. " natsu what if I'm not strong enough to change fate?" She finally let go the tears shed been holding in. "I'm sorry natsu,I'm sorry I'm so weak." Her tears and her feelings spilled out and fell onto her keys she'd been holding so tight and so close. Then all of a sudden a light began to emanate from them a warm and gold tears stopped and for a moment everything was quite,and then she was engulfed into the shut her eyes tight in fear and nervous of what was to happen next.


	2. A bittersweet memmory

**A Bitter Sweet Memory**

Lucy now enveloped in a warm light struggled to see something in the blinding radiance. Anything thing other that what looked like the ''end of a bright tunnel''.

_Oh no am I dead, what just happened calm down Lucy don't panic. Maybe you just passed out from stress, yeah that's it stress he he._ Lucy suddenly felt a drop sensation in the pit of her stomach like when some one goes down a steep hill in a vehicle, or when a roller coaster plummets downward. Lucy started scream fearing the unknown. Holding her breath and tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She was free falling into a bright oblivion and she could not do a single thing about it. Then a ringing sounded throughout the apparent empty void. Lucy clutched her head and gritted her teeth in pain, shutting her eyes tight hoping it would end soon. Then as if sleep fell upon her everything went silent and black.

* * *

><p>*FLASH BACK*<p>

_Lucy was ten years old. Her mother resting in bed with Lucy beside her. Layla lay there pale and tiered from her failing lay cuddled on her mothers chest listening to the sound of her heart. Soothed by the calm rhythm that hummed through her mother. _

_"Mommy can you tell me that one story again? You know the one about the princess and the river, and that weird dragon boy?"_

_Layla smiled and pulled her daughter closer as she began to retell her little one a story she had told time and time before._

_'Once there was a princess who lived in a far away land. The princess was kind and beautiful but had never been outside her castle walls. The young princess dreamt of adventuring outside to travel her kingdom and if she was lucky find a prince of her own choosing. She feared that day would never come. She was like a caged bird overly protected by her loving parents. Though they meant well that only made the young girl want to fly away even more. One day when her parents were away on a trip the little princess didn't go to her dance lessons as she was suppose to. Instead she snuck out of her castle when no one was looking and ran out through the castle gardens. She escaped into the surrounding woods determined to run away and find somewhere new to live. Somewhere where she didn't have to wear corsets, or be refined all the time. She would run somewhere where she could spread her wings and be free, where she could hopefully meet her true love.'_

_'She trekked up a steep hill only to come into view of rushing waterfall spilling into a small by flowers and a beautiful willow tree. The sky shown above her as no tress blocked its view in that was already hot and sweating so she decided to take a rest by the stream. She lay on a bed of wild flowers staring up through at the blew sky. A gentle breeze caressing her skin. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. A few hours passed by and the sun shown not as brightly as it had earlier. cloud cover provided some shade and the breeze cooler than before. The princess lay there in a peaceful dream like state. Then all of a sudden she felt a scaly touch on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurred vision of a giant red blob. As her vision cleared up she saw the figure of a dragon laying beside her staring at her with onyx eyes. She screamed and backed up in terror only to forget how close she was to the waterfalls lake side. All she saw was the world spin upward in slow motion as she fell into the river. She flailed about while screaming thinking she was to drown. Then out of nowhere there was a unfamiliar male voice that rung through her ears.'_

_"Hey you girl, why are you flopping about like a fish out of water? The lake isn't that big let alone that deep. Now please stop your going to scare the fish away."_

_'The voice was that of a man in his late teens early twenties. A mix of strong and soft. One you would expect a prince to have. She was so captivated by the sound it took a moment for her to process what he had just said.'_

"Eeeekkkk!" She squealed as she hurriedly tried to get out of the river away from the slimy fish. Young Lucy laughed as she pictured a now soggy princess trying to run from fish. Layla smiled and stroked young Lucy's hair. Lucy nestled into her mothers embrace deeper and awaited the continuation of the story.

_'The princess hurried forward repeatedly tripping on her soaked gown and when she reached the ground of the forest the princess tripped forward into the dragon face first head butting the creature. She let out another horrid scream only o hear that voice bust out into laughter et in surprise she saw the dragon tightly shutting his eyes shaking as if he was the one laughing. Her eyes grew wide as she stared in disbelief as the truth dawned on her. It was the dragon who voice she heard. It as also him laughing at her expense. She suddenly disregarded the fact he was a dragon and began to speak bluntly.'_

_"You know it's very unkind to laugh at someone else's misfortune." 'her cheeks were puffed out and her glare could scare even the fiercest of beast. Yet he just laughed harder' _

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to so rude it's just that you looked so funny and the way your cheeks are right now it's so cute" 'the dragon smiled while his claw wiped away a tear from his eye.'_

_'Even though he was a dragon she couldn't help but blush. She stood there mouth a gape then started to laugh herself while smiling.' "I suppose your right I must have looked funny." 'She knew he was a dragon and yet her heart was at ease. She could not help but smile and feel happy.'_

_'The two sat there laughing together for several minutes before they finally settled and the dragon started to speak,' "My name is Draco, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_'The princess smiled and replied happily,' "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartphillia."_

_Lucy looked up at her mother with stars in her eyes. Her mother giving her a slight wink knowing full well her daughter loved being apart of her mother's story. Lucy gave a tight hug and Layla continued._

_"I's nice to meet you young miss Heartphillia." 'The dragon smiled and bowed his head slightly.'_

_"Just Lucy will be fine." 'She bowed in reply and looked up at the dragon.'_

_"Well just Lucy, what are you doing here? You sure don't look like you are here for a hike."_

_' Lucy got a little sad and looked down at the ground,' "It's a long story."_

_'The dragon laid down and rested his head on his giant clawed hand.' "I like long stories."_

_'So Lucy told Draco of her title and how sick she was of it. She told him about how she felt trapped and just wanted to fly far away. She left out true love because she didn't believe a beast would understand that emotion. Draco listened intently as she poured out her feelings and as she rambled on about her true hearts wish. The place she wanted to go, the food she wanted to try, he listened to every detail. After a while of listening he finally decided to speak up.'_

_"Well Lucy I think I can help you," 'He smiled as he saw her eyes light up and her frown turn into a smile.'_

_"How?" 'She asked.'_

_"Here climb on,: 'He eagerly said as he lowered him self even further to the ground and let one of his copper red wings stretch downward to the ground as to make a walk way for her to climb. She looked skeptically at him as he smiled. "Trust me Lucy, we are friends now and I would never hurt you."_

_'Lucy's mind was racing but something told her to go forward. She stepped toward the dragons wing and looked back at Draco's face. He held out a claw as to help her ascend up his wing onto his back. She walked up and sat side saddle on his neck. She looked so tiny compared to his size.' _

_"Ok Lucy hold tight onto the spike on my neck and what ever you do don't let go until I say."_

_'Lucy did as she was told but as soon as he lifted off the ground and went into the sky, she realized what was happening. She let out a small scream as he went higher and higher until they were above the clouds and out of sight. She had shut her eyes as he flew forcefully up battling against the unwavering wind. Yet went he went above the clouds she could feel a dramatic change. The wind was still, the sun was warmer and the flight was smoother.'_

_"Lucy open your eyes." Draco said in a soothing voice._

_'Lucy opened her eyes only to see the most amazing sight in front of her. It was a sea of blended colors; A sunny yellow blending into the blue slowly signaling that day was soon to set. She saw birds flying in the distance and nothing but and endless sea of clouds beneath them. Her eyes sparkled and her heart raced. She was so happy she spread out her arms as if to imitate flying like a bid.'_

_"Careful ok Lucy," 'The dragon said in concern.'_

_'She smiled and flinged her arms around what she could of the dragons neck and embraced him whole heartedly.' "Thank you Draco for allowing me to fly. Even if it was just for a little while."_

_"Something in Draco tinged feeling he never knew before. A feeling that was strong and with the feeling a sense that he did not want to leave the princess alone and sad anymore so he made a vow to make her smile as much a he could.'_

_"Draco, I think I need to go home now, I know my dream, but I think for now I should stay here at home for a little while longer." _

_'Draco smiled and did as the princess requested. He knew all she needed for now was to be filled with joy and hope and that is what he did. They said their good byes but promised to meet again tomorrow at the same time.'_

_'They met many times after sharing stories about each other Draco did not tell her of his secret though they grew close. He feared if she found out Lucy would never speak to him again. So instead he'd tell her of his journeys and people and creatures he's met. And every time she had to leave back to her home he would get a sad feeling an aching in his heart and the young dragon didn't know why. Their meetings went on for a month before her parents returned. Sadly that night they came with news that didn't sit well with Lucy._

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy," 'Her father said,' "You are to be married to prince Connor of Magnolia."<em>

_'Lucy was sad and angry, she tried to argue and reason with her father but he wouldn't listen and ended the conversation. Lucy in anger left into the forest and went to hers and Draco's meeting spot. There she found her dragon friend resting but the stream in a daze as he stared at the stars.'_

_'When he saw Lucy he smiled but that soon faded away as he saw the redness of her eyes and the tears that stained her favorite pink dress.' "Lucy what's wrong?"_

_'She told him of her arranged marriage. As he heard her words he couldn't help but feel a little sad. He knew why now unlike before. He loved her. He had sense the first moment he saw her sleeping by the waterfall's lake bed. She was his destined one, his true love, his mate but he had yet to tell her his feelings in fear for losing her. And now that she was engaged to be married he worried he'd lose her forever. Then it clicked in his head. He'd fly away with her, far from the place that caged her and then he would tell her of his feelings.'_

_"Lucy run away with me. Then you wouldn't have to marry and you could find your own mate. Huh what do you say?"_

_'Lucy looked at him for a few minutes processing his request. She then agreed to go with him but first she needed to go back and get a few things. He said he'd wait until she came back. She smiled and thanked him for caring about her and allowing her a way to go away from her prison.'_

_'She went back to her home and packed a small sack with some cloths ,money, and jewels she could sell. As soon as she got all she needed she left to meet her friend once again and this time never come back. She made her way into the forest and saw her friend up ahead waiting for her loyally However she wasn't expecting to be grabbed from behind and gaged and roped up. It was her father and he looked furious.'_

_'Draco was in deep thought of how he was going to tell Lucy of his feelings once they left this place. Will she accept him and understand him hiding a secret from her? He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the foot steps of many people and the sound of large nets and arrows being shot at him."_

_"He was trapped with no escape and then he saw Lucy being dragged by a man he assumed was her father. "LUCY!WHAT ARE YOU DOING IS SHE OK?!" 'Draco growled at the man standing before him._

_'He ignored the beast and looked down at his daughter as he threw her to the ground in front of the reptile.' "The servants told me you were acting weird, skipping lessons and gallivanting toward the woods. One very elderly man told me he saw you flying on a dragon. I just assumed he was mad. Sadly the rumors of my daughters unladylike behavior is true and now you leave me no choice." He looked coldly at Draco and said flatly,' "Kill him."_

_'Lucy threw her self in front of Draco and wiggled the gag off her mouth.' "NO STOP PLEASE IF YOU KILL HIM I"LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!IF YOU KILL HIM YO"LL HAVE TO KILL ME TO!"_

_'Her father looked at her like he would a stranger and said,' "Your no child of mine. Kill her too."_

_'Lucy's eyes widened and her heart sank. How could her own flesh and blood be so cruel. Her eyes filled with tears as she herd Draco growl and try and break free from the many, many, many nets and arrows. Then all to fast she saw several swords thrust into Draco over and over again.'_

_A young Lucy lay on her moms tummy crying or the princess and the dragon. _

_"Lucy I don't have to finish the story. I know this parts very sad." She stoked her daughters hair as Lucy shook her head. _

_In a muffled voice she said, "No it's ok mama I love this story it's just always sad at this part."_

_"Are you sure sweet one?"_

_Lucy shook her head yes and looked at her mom with a determination to hear the rest._

_"Ok my love."_

_'Lucy screamed out in fear as she heard agonizing sounds from her beloved friend Draco. She went right up to his face and could see the light fading in his eyes. He was dying.' "NO! Draco, please don't die stay with me!"_

_'He smiled faintly and spoke to where only she could hear.' "Lucy Heartphillia I love you." 'He nudged her with his snout and then his eyes fluttered closed. He was gone and she knew it.'_

_"NOO!YOU CAN"T DIE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"_

_"It's ok my disgrace of a daughter you will join that beast soon enough."_

_Lucy's heart sank and she wished with all her heart to bring her friend back. To save her Draco she'd do anything. Tie then stood still and she herd a bombing voice. She looked up and saw a giant man standing above them. He had a giant mustache and a flowing cape. She noticed only he rand Draco were in that space. _

_"I am the celestial spirit king. I have herd your heart cry out for a creature so different from yourself. In a world where man is greedy and thoughtless I admire your heart and will to sacrifice for those dearest to you. So I have a deal for you I will give you a cup of water from the celestial spirit river. It has healing powers unimaginable and can save your friend from death. However in exchange your life is the price."_

_'Lucy looked down at Draco and wiggled free from the remaining binds. Her soft eyes looked at his cold body. She placed her hands on his snout and rested her head upon him. She knew if he never met her this would have not happened.'_

_"I accept your offer however may I make a small request?"_

_'He arched his brow and with hands on his hips he asked' " What may that be?"_

_"May I become a star in the sky so that I can watch over him always?"_

_"I don't see why not. If that is all her is the cup of celestial water. Give your friend a second chance at life."_

_'She knelt sipped the water into her mouth and knelt down to Draco's mouth and with a light kiss, she gave him the water of life. As she pulled away Draco's body glowed with a gold brilliance and she saw him change from a Dragon to a human. A handsome man with scarlet hair and soft skin. His once scaly skin was no adorned with Nobel clothing. She smiled but soon fell to the ground.'_

_'Draco felt smaller and weaker, he struggled to open his eyes but when he did the first thing he noticed was the void of space. He jumped up only to feel aching pain and soreness. Not only that he saw two human legs and feet sprouting from him. He was human. He was human again. His amazement did not last long as he saw his golden hair beauty on the ground pale and almost out of life. He rushed over to her and held her softly in his arms'_

_"LUCY WHAT DID YOU DO!"_

_'She smiled and softly spoke,' "I traded my life to give you another one. It's ok though I owe you so much."_

_"I don't care about that. It all doesn't matter if your not alive."_

'She softly caressed his cheek and he clasped his hand on hers.' "Draco I didn't just do it because I owed you, I also did it because I,,,I,,,I love you." Tears poured out her eyes as his grip tightened on her.

_"Lucy...I'm so sorry I should have told you sooner my feelings and my secret... A long time ago I was human like I am now but because I did not have feelings for an enchantress she turned me into a dragon. The only way to break it was to find my mate. My one and only love. Lucy that's you! I can't loose you when I just found you!" 'He began to cry and held her close. He softly kissed her lips and she returned his feelings. When they broke from there sweet affirmation of their love he could only say sorry for hiding a secret and from not telling her sooner.'_

_"Draco it's ok at least now I'll be uncaged. At least now I have found true love." 'She smiled weakly as she began to fade into the sky in particles of star dust._

_"NO! This can't happen!"_

_"Goodbye Draco...My Dragon, my mate." 'She smiled and closed her eyes as she faded into the stars. Draco grasped at air only to hug himself and lay head down to the ground cursing the misfortune they were given.'_

_'He looked up and saw the celestial king still towering above. "Is there anything at all I can do to have her back?"_

_"Afraid not."_

_"Then is there anything I can do to be with her?"_

_'The king thought and scratched his head.' "Hmmm I can make this one exception and turn you into a spirit key. You passionate love and fierce dragon characteristics will serve well in the future."_

_"Fine! As long as I can be with her I'll give you my life!"_

_"No boy you'll give me your spirit!" 'The king winked as he casted his magic on Draco. Star dust flew around him and he was engulfed in a gold light. The king then restarted time and all that the men and Lucy's ''father'' saw was a mist of gold and silver dust shimmering in moonlight.'_

_'In the stars Lucy and Draco were reunited a smile on both faces and their hearts united in love.'_

_"That is the story of the princess and the dragon. And how we got Draco in the sky and the myth of the celestial river." Layla finished her story and looked down at a now smiling ten year old Lucy._

_"Mama I know the story is sad at a spot but the ending is worth it right?" Lucy asked with a question filled stare._

_"I believe so."_

_"Hey mommy is it true about the constellation Draco? And the river?"_

_"No one knows my love. Maybe someday people will but for now it's a mystery like if fairies have tails."_

_"Hmmm I guess so. Hey mama can you use magic now. Just this once? I want to see the angry fish lady."_

_Layla laughed and sighed, "Just this once and then you can go ask you tutor to train you with crux ok?"_

_"Ok mama!"_

_"Just remember not to tell your father. You know how daddy gets."_

_"Ok!' A young Lucy and Layla hug embracing one another with all the love in the world._

*FLASH BACK END*

* * *

><p>The golden light around Lucy finally faded and she stood there in a field of grass and nothing else. Then she hears a voice. A sweet Familiar women's voice. One from her past which she almost completely forgotten.<p>

"Lucy, darling."

Lucy turned to see the figure the voice was echoing from. Tears pored down her face as she bit her lip. "Mom"

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAS: <strong>

**First off I have to say so so so so sorry I took so long to publish this! and sorry I duplicated the first chapter :( I'm a noobie and still learning how to work this so please any tips about fanfiction is welcomed. And any comments or questions are greatly welcomed. Also thank you Apikins for being my first follower and Zanggetsu50 for being the first reviewer and the mystery guest for reviewing too. And another huge thanks to all of you other wonderful followers and faving peoples! I appreciate it much and hope you enjoyed this new chapter! **

** ~~~~QuiteSunshine~~~**


	3. Tears

**Tears**

Meanwhile back with Natsu and friends...

"Right now how bout we come up with a plan," Erza stated as she stood proud and reinstalled with hope.

"Right, for our friend," Wendy commented as she stood holding an injured Carla.

"For fairytail," Gajeel said smugly.

"For Natsu," Gray said staying close to a passed out Juvia.

"Guys," Natsu was still in the spot he fell to his knees during Zeref's reveal. Yet now he felt so much warmth and comfort surrounded by his friends,his nakama. They were doing their best to reassure him everything will be ok. However deep down he still felt unsure.

"Now then, Zeref," Erza began, "There has to be some way to seperate Natsu and E.N.D."

"I'm afraid I'm unaware of such a possibility."

"What do you mean unaware! Your the one who created flame brain and the other dragon slayers. Are you honestly saying the great wizard Zeref didn't put some sort of back up plan in place?" Gray spat out angrily.

"To be honest I had hoped Natsu would be stronger than E.N.D and be able to keep him at bay, but sadly for us all E.N.D has only been able to absorb Natsu's magical energy bit by bit allowing him to reawaken. The only thing I can think of is to kill Natsu Dragneel." Zeref said flatly.

"That's out of the question!" Growled Erza.

"Yeah, sides anyone takes out that damn salamander it's gonna be me." Gajeel declared as he directed his thumb towards himself and grinned menacingly.

"Get in line metal head," Gray hissed at Gajeel as he took a step towards the metal dragon slayer.

"You wanna go snow man!" Gajeel asked as he stood glaring at gray.

"Heh, you won't stand a chance," gray got into his ice make stance ready to strike.

"REALLY YOU GUYS! ITS BAD ENOUGH A BASTARD INSIDE ME IS GONNA MAKE ME DISAPPEAR, AND ZEREF WANTS TO KILL ME, AND LUCE IS SAD, BUT NOW YOU TOO WANNA DUKE IT OUT TO SEE WHO IM GONNA BEAT TO A !" Natsu yelled strapping his feet and flailing about on the ground, almost like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Oy,who says I'm gonna lose to you!" Gajeel hissed.

"What I tell you chrome dome he's mine!" Gray declared

"That's it! Ice princess,metal breath let's go right here right now!" Natsu shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Yeah!" Gray said a thin sheet of cool air rolling of him.

"Heh," Gajeel smugly squared his body ready to leap.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up now!"

"Ah my darling Graysama will win and in a blazing burst of victory and passion he will give Juvia a deep kiss." Juvia sighed as she lay on the ground cloths in shreds from their fight with hands couched together resting on her chest as she smiled with eyes closed.

"Juvia-sama I think you may have hit your head a little too hard, would you like me to heal you?" Wendy asked concerned as she approached Juvia still holding Carla.

"Huhhhh." Juvia sighed as her head fell side ways.

"Ahh Juvia-sama, are you ok? Juvia-sama!" Wendy asked frantically asked while kneeling down to Juvia.

"Make your move snow cone!" Natsu growled at gray.

"I'm waiting for the scrap heap to get his ass kicked first so I can take you out," smiled Gray.

"Please, how many time do I gotta remind you, I ain't losing to either of you weaklings!"

"Gray-sama," Juvia said blushing.

"Juvia-sama can you hear me,oh dear what do I do." Wendy sat down Carla by her side and began to heal Juvia.

"Strange humans," Zeref just whispered as her watched while sitting on a rock.

"That's it enough!" Erza yelled

"Yes ma'm." Everyone said in unison as Zeref smirked as he watched all there reactions. The ready to fight trio linked arms around each others shoulder as the smiled weakly. Wendy bowed as Juvia shot up with a wince. Carla comming too and Happy and Lilly just keeping quite as they rested by a enraged Erza.

"Now then back to the matter at hand, shall we," she raised a brow and stared the lot of them down.

"It's useless,"Zeref interrupted as he became mono tone and solem once again."Natsu will become E.N.D, it's just a matter of time.

"We will find a just give up is not the fairytail way nor is it honorable or acceptable." Erza retorted.

"Foolish humans." Zeref looked away.

Then all of a sudden Natsu began to feel really hot and his head began to tinge. He fell to his knees as steam started to roll off him and his headache increased. He bellowed out a roar as Gajeel and Gray moved to help him up.

"GET BACK!" Natsu shouted.

The two flinched back as everyone else flinched as his screams got more louder and intense.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked flying towards him with glossy eyes and a worried approached Natsu and as he did Natsu banged his fist into the ground as horns broke through the skin of his heard curling upward as blood fell down his face.

"Happy get back now!" Erza shouted. But it was to late Happy got to close and Natsu sent him flying with a fist toward a pile of rubble.

" Gotcha!" Wendy caught Happy just before he hit.

"Natsu.." The exceed whispered as tears streamed the cats face.

Natsu's senses return as he looked at the sad exceed. "Happy I'm so sorry,' Natsu said looking in horror and shock. He just hurt Happy his friend practically so . Now he had horns as well,what was happening to him. What will happen if E.N.D takes over entirely.

"See the process has already begun," Zeref said as he turned to leave.

"Wait where are you going and what do you mean the process has begun!?" Erza bellowed.

"Just what I said, E.N.D. is starting to emerge. Soon Natsu Dragneel will cease to exist and the world will plummet into chaos. As to where I'm going I have no interest in seeing the worlds demise up close an personal plus there's nothing I can with that farewell, I'm sorry Natsu truly." Zeref finished

"Wait!" But before Erza could say more Zeref vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>Natsu was lost in was going to become a monster and deep down he knew he could do nothing,his friends could do nothing. If he became E.N.D. his friends, Lucy, the world would be destroyed. 'Heh I never thought it'd come down to this' Natsu thought. He smiled weakly as he stood and looked to his friends who seemed confused by his whimsical smile.<p>

"Natsu?" Gray said questionably

"Guys, I need you too kill me," Natsu flashed a forced smile.

They all started to scream their disagreements and Wendy and Juvia filled with flew into his adopted fathers chest a nuzzled it as unrecognizable words were embraced the exceed and interrupted the objections.

"Guys there's no other way...it's either me dying or the rest of the world. And if I'm to die I rather it be as me still being me.." Natsu said as he softly stroked Happy's head and looked solemnly downward his voice a little shaky."Trust me I don't want to go out like this even burning out by the snow queen or rusty ass is better than this but deep down we all know this is it."

'Geez when Natsu sounds mature and reasonable you know it's do or die' crossed Gajeels mind." Hump I don't like it " Gajeel said as he crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said walking over and embracing a trembling gray from behind.

"Oh Carla." Wendy sobbed

"This isn't right!" Lilly flew to Gajeel mad and holding back tears as he hid in his dragons shirt 'Poor actual pretty sensitive..dam salamander why you' Gajeel tsked.

" Then...I guess.. We must respect your decision..."Erza said through gritted teeth" we all know it's true what you say...but still..." Erza punched to pieces a nearby boulder while shedding silent tears.

"Well we have about three hours till sunrise...so let's start saying goo..good bye," Natsu stuttered, " it'll be a lot harder if we wait plus I wanna fit in a few more sparing matches with ice princess and metal face,I'd also like to talk with all of you and Lucy...Lucy" his sentence stopped and his mind drifted to his beautiful blonde teammate. Her smile, his smile she always had for he was gonna be the one to make her cry even more.'Guess Lucy is gonna give me a flying kick into the sky' he laughed a little. But how was he gonna tell his best friend, his teammate, the woman he lov..no he couldn't think that not when he is about to break her heart.'sorry Luce'

The crystal got louder and things could be heard breaking under frustrated fist. The a light shimmered and showed Erza requipped into her normal everyday outfit of eyes red and puffy but a small smile on her face.

"Right then,let's not waste these precious moments with tears..." Erza smiled weakly at Natsu as all around nodded in solem agreement.

"Natsu Dragneel, prepare yourself ..." Erza said stomping towards him determined.

He stiffened as the fiery red head got then softened when he realized he was being embraced by her as she wept quietly into her good friends chest. Ezra's display only made the tears and low sniffles worsen but they followed her lead and began to say goodbye to their precious friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Extras:<strong>

**Hey guys this is quitesunshine!although this chapter got a little grim.I tried not making it to sad and even added some humor but idk I still got a lil sad writing it. Anyways hope you liked this chapter tand thanks to thoese of you who gave me some tips on how to improve the look of my fanfic I think it looks a ton better ^_^ **


	4. love and Resolve

**Love and Resolve**

The golden light around Lucy finally faded and she stood there in a field of grass and nothing else. Then she hears a voice. A sweet Familiar women's voice. One from her past which she almost completely forgotten.

"Lucy, darling."

Lucy turned to see the figure the voice was echoing from. Tears pored down her face as she bit her lip. "Mom"

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mother, Layla Heartfillia right in front of her,standing with her hands gracefully together, resting on that beautiful pink off the shoulder dress with white ruffles that Lucy loved her in as a child. She staggered forward worried Layla would vanish.

"My sweet Lucy I've missed you so very much. You have grown into such a fine woman." Layla said while tears creeped to the corners of her eyes as she stretched her arms open to embrace her daughter.

"MOM!" Lucy ran and embraced her mother as tears streamed her face and she gasped for air between sobs."I've missed you so much.I felt so lonely after you died."

"Shhhhh,there there my love."Layla rubbed Lucy's back trying to comfort her and assure her that this was really happening.

Minutes passed and then Lucy's tears finally stopped and then the reality of the situation set in "Mom how is this possible?Whats going on?AM I DEAD!?"

Layla smiled a laughed a little,"No my dear your not dead."

"Then how?...and where are we?"

"So many questions," Lucy blushed slightly, "I will answer them eventually, but first Lucy tell me, do you love Natsu Dragneel?" Layla grasped her daughters hands lightly as she peered questionably at her face.

"WHAT!WHATS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" Lucy blushed hard as her mother looked at turned her head slightly and spoke In a flustered voice,"Natsu he's a friend he's part of my guild, he's nakama, he's family..." She trailed off as she looked downward a little sad from the quick remembrance of the situation at friend was soon to disappear and she had no clue how to help him.

Layla saw the twinge in her daughters eyes and knew the pain she must be a meal smile she started to talk again still holding onto her daughters hands,"This is a space between the living and the dead not necessarily limbo though. it's a plane residing between earth and the heavens." Lucy looked at her mother confused waiting for a further explanation."This plane is primarily used by the spirit king in order to connect the two worlds in a neutral a place where celestial wizards go to either become part of the stars or go to even, or reside here until they made a for emergencies it acts like a gate between the two sides. That's why your her,to gain information you need to know in order to save your celestial king brought you here and allowed me to be the one to talk to you."

"I don't get it what is it I need to know?"

Layla smiled faintly at her distressed daughter,"Lucy do you remember he story of Draco and the princess?"

"Yes of course I do buts what that have to do with me?" Lucy asked raising a eyebrow.

"The river is a real thing the story it's self is and his princess existed."

"Wait so the celestial river of life exist!?Wait can it help Natsu somehow?If so tell me! I'll do anything!" Lucy inquired desperately.

Layla looked at her daughter with glossy eyes and tightened her hands around her daughters." Lucy do you love Natsu? Just reflect on your feelings for a minute before answering," she continued before Lucy could say anything."You know the story, Draco was dying,so the princess begged for a cup of the river of life tosa e was granted her which but in exchange for her was revived but in e end he was reunited with her in can save Natsu."

"How..." Deep down Lucy already knew the answer.

"E.N.D. must be killed before he is fully order to do so, Natsu Dragneel must die with once both are dead you can bring back Natsu with the river of life.E.N.D. would not come back to life for when he dies the celestial king will trap his soul in the spirit world the price to pay...the price to pay is..is.." Layla's tears started to make her studded as she tried to finish her sentence,

"The price to pay is with my life," Lucy smiled knowingly and looked solemnly at her mother.

"So as asked before do you love Natsu,the stronger the feelings toward a person, the stronger the bond between them, the better chance of the river working."

Lucy looked deep in thought as her mother continued to stare intently at she love Natsu? The silly dragon slayer who almost destroyed Hargeon the day they met. The clueless goofball who has always been the one to save her and catch her when she started to remember thoese time when she was kidnapped by phantom lord and jumped from a tower only to be caught by first mission together infiltrating Duke Everlues time she was sick and couldn't go to the cherry blossom festival so like an idiot he uprooted an old sacred tree and sent it down e river for her to see.A stupid idiot but a thoughtful and sweet remembered the time he took care of her when she fell drunk at the hot springs and when he held her as she cried when her friend the Phoenix priestess finally was able to after time it was him to hold her and come to find protected her without fail,wanting nothing in return only flashing that huge gri. Of his whenever he saw was her friend,her she thought the more the answer became clearer to was strong and handsome and oblivious to romantic ideals but she Lucy Heartfillia Loved Natsu Dragneel.

"Lucy darling?" Layla's voice interrupted Lucy's thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Yes...I..I Love Natsu,with all my heart." Lucy once again began to cry realizing feelings she had yet to uncover till had the worst timing ever."Mom I wanna save Natsu..I want to save the man I love.."

* * *

><p>Layla hugged her daughter tightly knowing what her decision was ready to exchange her life for his. she was ready to die for her love."Lucy my dear," she said as she held her in her embrace,"I have watched over you sense I died.I saw your grow up I to the wonderful woman you are now.I saw you fight with all your being and though I was not physically there with you! I was there.I was there for all the tears,the smiles,the laughs all of it..I watched with my heart filled with joy knowing you found the place you belonged made amazing new friends and even got a second chance at family.I know after I died life was rough for you but I know now it was probably the best hing to happen to you. You have become strong,independent, you followed your heart and filled it with so much love and compassion, I couldn't have asked for a more mature and beautiful so are not Lucky Lucy Heartfillia,you are Lucy of fairytail."<p>

Lucy's hug tightened around her mother when suddenly she herd Natsu scream in face jerked up at her mothers and she saw her mom knew it was time to part. "Mom,I love you."she hugged her one last time.

"I love you go and take this." Layla handed Lucy a vial of what looked like stardust water knowing what it was."When you give this to Natsu, the exchange will be made.

Lucy took the vial and put it into the pocket of her black looked at her mom and said,"See you soon." And turned and walked away.

She once again was enveloped in this time when it died down she was standing back by the broken wall.

"Lucy!" Levy called over to her running to meet her friend. she could tell levy was worried and had been looking for her for quite a while.

"Luce we were worried about you I was almost about to go get the gang and start a search party," she stammered hunched over trying to regroup her self.

Lucy smiled and looked at her dear friend."Levy there's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how to tell you."

Levy looked up in obvious concern and placed a soft hand on her friends shoulder. "Hey whatever it is you can tell her for you." She gave Lucy a reassuring smile.

"I this..your not going to like."

Levys concerned face deepened as she stared at Lucy."Levy your going to want to sit for this."

* * *

><p><strong>Extras:<strong>

**Hey there me again oh my the feels right ugh I feel mean somehow!anyway hope you enjoyed-quitesunshine-**


	5. Smiles,Tears,Kisses and Stardust

**Smiles,Tears,Kisses and Stardust**

Lucy and Levy walked up to a scene of their friends sitting around a fire and laughing. The smiles genuine and the strong feelings emanating from the group. Gray sat next to Juvia flailing his arms about because she's latched onto him being 'weird' lay on his side on the other side of Gray, laughing at his exceed as he and the salamanders exceed try and imitate Plue's dance, Erza sat content across from Gajeel next to Wendy who both were laughing at Happy yet again trying to schmooze Carla. Then there was Natsu, laughing and smiling at all his friends taking in the scene. Natsu then caught a whiff of faint vanilla and strawberries mixed with sweat and tears. He knew it was Lucy. He stood up and faced the direction of said blonde and started to walk towards her. He then felt the soft collision into his chest of a small blunett. He smiled faintly and hugged her. She cried and he took it as she found out the situation. Little did he know there was more to it than that. Levey said her goodbyes and still in tears walked over and sat by a now sitting up Gajeel,who was ready to hold her. Natsu was ready to walk to his favorite blonde when he noticed she was nowhere to be seen. He then caught her scent again and followed it to where she was.

She wasn't far from the others just a little ways a way hidden behind a wrecked building. He turned the remnants of a corn and saw her there leaning against the building. Her black skirt torn on the side,her white and blue top covered barely anything,her blonde locks down and tasseled from her fighting. There was a faint smell of blood from scratches and cuts she received from battle. Yet there she was waiting for him and he still thought in her messed up state she looked beautiful.

Lucy herd the footsteps of who she assumed was Natsu,she looked toward the direction of the noise and saw him. The only cloths on him were those weird puffy pants,now tattered. Yet he still pulled off the look. Her gaze wondered up and saw a gash across his chest,a wound he got from protecting her from one of Zeref's attacks. She could also see old wounds on him from previous fights mixed with cuts and bruises from this one. Her eyes finally met his and there waiting for her was one of his famous grins she loved so much.

"Hey Luce." The dragon slayer said while one hand of his tasseled his wild samon hair as he walked towards her till he was in front of smile then vanished and his hand returned to his looked downcasted to his side trying to figure out what to say.

"Hey Natsu..." Lucy hugged her self as she replied softly. She looked at him even though he faced the knew he was trying to think of what to say,but she couldn't help but think even now he still looked amazingly handsome.

"So, I guess you and Levy found out somehow." His flat tone did little to hide his uneasiness.

"Yeah,it's...a long story..it doesn't matter the point is we...I..know what's going on.."

Silence over took the atmosphere between them making the dragon slayer tense up after what seemed like forever he herd muffled sobs and could smell salt from tears,her looked up and saw his friend,no his love crying but trying to still compose a faint smile for chest tightened and it took everything he had to not embrace her full heatedly and kiss her in a attempt to convey the feelings he couldn't didn't have to do anything because in a blink of an eye the beautiful blonde had arms wrapped around him while sobbing into his hugged her back and rested his head On the top of her head and closed his could smell the strawberries and vanilla much better now but he could still smell the sweat she produced fighting for him, fighting to protect him.

He was filled with so many was touched by the fierce determination and effort she showed fighting for him regardless of what might happen. He was happy she was embracing him the way only she did,he was sad because he knew he soon would have to leave the woman he loved. He was strained because every fiber of his being was saying pin her against the wall and kiss her as passionately as he he knew he couldn't do knew if he did it'd not only make saying goodbye that much worse but it'd probably break her when he was finally gone,gone and..dead.

"Na..Natt..Natsu" Lucy stuttered to make a sentence while sobbing even more. She then felt the grip on her tighten in response to her failed attempt at speaking and only was able to hug her dragon tried to pour all her feelings into that hug of theirs, trying to make her love for him reach his stayed like that for a grip on eachother finally loosened as they peered into each others eyes a faint smile on both their faces.

'Don't kiss him don't do it.' Lucy's thoughts were the only thing keeping her urge to kiss the fiery his soft smile,rugged features and his deep onyx eyes made it so hard to resist and for a moment she thought she noticed him moving closer to her. Then he said her name.

"Lucy.." He had to say something to stop himself from kissing hands cupped her face and he gently whipped away her tears with his hands then found their way to her tiny ones and held them tight but not to tight,just enough to create a feeling of warmth between them."Let's go and join the others." He smiled faintly at Lucy. She returned his smile and simply two started to head back to their friends unaware that a pair of hands were still intertwined with one another.

* * *

><p>When they got view of their friends, they were received by smiles and warm 'where were ya's'.Of course everyone noticed their innocent hand giggled slightly as Gajeel 'heh'd' all sarcastically. Lilly nodded approvingly as Wendy and Carla smiled. Happy did his signature smirk and giggle behind his hands while Erza and Juvia just blushed,staring at the two oblivious idiots.<p>

Natsu's gripped tightened on the petite blondes finally noticing their unconscious act of PDA had no time to react as Natsu's hand slipped from hers and she watched in slow motion as he fell to his knees and bawlled him self together from obvious pain. He wrapped his arms around him self and the screams of pain made Lucy wince a little and the rest of his friends stand at their feet swiftly surrounding all knew it was probably time...

Natsu's insides burned and he could feel skin stretching and stinging on his rolled off him in steam clouds. Lucy knelt down beside him giving him a worried look while putting a hand on his back to try and comfort quickly jerked her hand back because the heat of his body was to hot,it burnt her finger tips slightly. The look of worry in everyone's eyes intensified they didn't know what to do.

Erza was first to requipped a sword of hers ready to strike her friend at the ready..She was then thrown off guard when he spoke through grunts of pain.

"I want..I want Lucy to do it.." He struggled to say as his right arm hugged his stomach and his left hand dug into the earth beside coming from his hands and Scales began to form on his skin and began to present on him on random spots of his body.

The others began to yell in protest. He forced him self to strain to look at her through his right eye, because his left was shut from the excruciating pain he expected to see her bawling tears shaking her head in protest but was surprised when he was met with a forced meek smile and the soft deep brown eyes he loved so much.

"For you Natsu...ok.." A small tear streamed from the corn or of her left eye and rolled down her cheek.

His surprise didn't last long as a sharp pain broke his line of sight with hers as wings broke his skin from his shoulder blades. Almost dragon like they were scaly, burgundy in were wide eyed and gasps were not even tried to be hidden.

Erza requipped a small dagger in place of her sword and ruggedly handed it to Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened for a split second but became normal as she took the tiny blade from retracted her hands in fist fills and turned her head away as tears streamed her face.

Gajeel held Levey as she cried into his chest holding an emotional looking looked at his guild mate with sorrowful eyes and held Juvia as she leaned on him as her hands covered her looked hard at was mad that Natsu wanted Lucy of all people to do this and mad that this was happening to his held onto Carla as she was crying to but trying to comfort Wendy by patting her arm softly with her rushed into Natsu's chest as he bawled his poor little eyes 's 's pain became a little bareable and he wrapped his right arm around the exceed in a tight embrace.

"Take care of Lucy ok Happy.." Happy cried even more as Lucy's heart tightened and she gripped the dagger tightly in her lap.

"Natsu Dragneel," Erza stated as she looked at him with a face of mixed emotions,"You are a proud member of fairytail and have done your nakama proud.I am both great full and honored to call you a friend,no family." Her face softened as tears streamed the red heads face.

"Natsu if we meet in the next life you bet your scaly ass I'm gonna beat you." Gray said with a proudful smile.

"Oi salamander, you have 't get the wrong idea though were not friends or anything but I'll make sure bunny girl doesn't do anything stupid." Gajeel said in an embarrassed tone.

"Friends didn't even cross my mind metal brow." Natsu said whimsically as he faced the metal eater. His gaze went to all his friends and finally fell on Lucy. She tried her best to smile and moved closer to him, close enough to where Natsu could rest his forehead against hers,noses touching and eyes blissfully blade still resting in Lucy's lap.

"Hey Luce." He said softly a smile grin on his face.

"Hey Natsu." She smiled,"You owe me big time for this,you stupid idiot." She jokingly stated.

"Right, how bout we go on a mission just the two of us that'll pay your rent for two months.I'll even by the food or ride a train for you..."

The others cries worsened and Happy flew into Erza's arms as she shut her eyes,his cries getting hugged Juvia tighter and his eyes fluttered followed suit as he too shut his eyes to give the salamander and bunny girl some privacy as they surrounded the two in a circle.

"You'd ride a train for me Natsu..Even without Wendy there to use her motion sickness spell on you?" She 's hug tightened around Carla at the mention of her name.

"Yea I would..for you I'd do anything.." His eyes opened as did hers and they stared into each others eyes.

"Me to Natsu," She sighed"Heck I'd even decide to walk to our next mission." They both laughed relishing in the fantasy of the next mission that would never come.

Natsu's eyes flashed to green slits as pain shot through groaned and everyone turned all eyes onto Lucy and Natsu.

"Luce it's time." Natsu forced through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>"I know." Tears streamed her face as she forced a faint grin and took the blade in her hands and positioned it at his again she rested her head against in his scent,his heat,the feel of his skin she allowed her self to be in a moment of contentment.<p>

Natsu let one of his hands run through her golden locks as the other cupped her relished in the feel of her hair still soft even though a crazy mess,the feel of her soft round cheeks wet from tears and flushed from crying. And her scent the one he loved so scent he couldn't wait to be enveloped in when he jumped through her was taking it all loved her and it pained him so much that this would be goodbye.

Lucy's eyes jerked open and widened a little as she felt soft lips on her eyes softened as she met his stare after his warm lips left her.

He grabbed the top of her hands and moved the dagger closer to his skin where the tip penetrated skin and blood leaked down.

"Natsu I..." Lucy was caught off when Natsu troweled in pain as his canines became more could feel his consciousness leaving so with one last soft kiss on Lucy's cheek he took the dagger from her hand and shoved it into his heart. In the moment before he plunged the dagger into him self he knew that she was his mate and knew he'd die happy with her beside also knew she would hate herself forever if she did what he truly did love her and wouldn't be able to handle it if he caused her that over whelming feeling of he did it for her, enveloped in her essence he fell forward onto her a smile on his face.

Lucy was stunned it took a few moments for her to register what just happened.

"Natsu.." She said softly..."Natsu.."she shook terribly and her sobs grew uncontrollable as she flung arms around her dead love.

Loud sobs and sniffles overtook out of nowhere Lucy herd her mothers voice."Lucy it's ok to give him it now.E.N.D. Has been sealed,I'll be waiting for you my darling." Lucy took a few deep breaths to compose herself. She lay Natsu down on the ground and hovered close above his face only speaking loud enough of him to hear.

"Natsu,I know I'm not that strong and you were constantly saving me,but I want you to know that because of how fiercely you always fought for me,because of how thoughtful you could be to me,I fell for you..And because of thoese feelings I always tried to push myself to get stronger for you that way when the day came I could be the one protecting you..Funny how in the end all I have to do is drink something to bring you back." She laughed slightly."Natsu I'm so sorry,I know you might hate me for doing this but I don't are people who still need someone as strong as you to protect them and help them not someone like if you die Happy will never be the guild it's self wouldn't be the would Gray or Gajeel fight?What other pyro would Erza scold or master fret over." Lucy discreetly took the vial from her pocket and put the contents into her mouth without anyone else but a small blunett.

Levys tears were at their max and she fell to her knees,Gajeel crouching by her as Lilly clung to him and Levey exhaustedly cried on his shoulder.

Lucy cupped a hand on Natsu's cheek her other arm supporting her weight as she crouched lower to his lips. she could feel the obvious temperature change in his body.A single tear left her eyes as she kissed him spilling the liquid into his mouth the liquid trailing down his throat and with a sudden pound of his heart Lucy knew her beloved fire dragon slayer was once again alive. With her final moments she looked at him with so much emotion, she fell onto his body and whispered into his ear,"I love you Natsu Dragneel." And with her last breath Natsu's eyes shot open and he sat up taking in his looked all around him until he noticed Lucy grabbed his mate and turned her body over holding her in his ignored the obvious looks of confusion and looking at his pale and cold rose in her checks now barely there and her hair seemingly less looked on in horror and hugged did she do?!He then noticed a certain bluenett's unphased straight,clearly drained, face.

"Levy.." He said quizettively. Levy then began to explain what Lucy told her.

*Flash back*

Levey stood there staring blankly at her blonde friend taking in what she just revealed to her."You can't be serious!"

Lucy looked downwards to the ground as she spoke."I'm ok with it are so many people that need someone as strong as him and think how weird it would be if he wasn't around any more.I think Romeo would die of heart break you herd how he was when we were asleep for seven Happy wouldn't be the he still needs to find more so it's because...because.." She trailed off.

Levy clutched a hand to her heart and stepped closer to her friend looking at her with complete understanding,"it's because you love him,right.."

Lucy fidgeted as she nodded, a slight blush across her looked up to see her friends face filled with tears and a genuine smile.

"Ok Luce I understand.." Was all levy said before the two embraced in a long hug.

*flash back end*

Natsu looked down at his lifeless mate in disbelieve and anguish. For the first time in this whole messed up situation Natsu cried as he gripped his beautiful lifeless love closer to his chest as tears streamed his stunned and saddened was saddened more to find out what Lucy tears intensified as they looked at Natsu actually crying.

His tears and sobs stopped for a split second as he saw golden specks floating away from looked close and realized that it was actually her body disappearing into what looked like shimmers of eventually noticed and the sobs once again Gray and Gajeel let out a few tears.

Natsu frantically began to kiss his mate on her forehead holding her close as if begging some force to let her stay. if his kisses would keep here lower body was now gone and Natsu's eyes widened and his heart love was disappearing in front of him and there was nothing he he could do was place a firm soft kiss on her lips while holding her gently with eyes he opened his eyes the rest of her disappeared in a cloud of star dust that went up to the mate was now gone one with the stray night in a destroyed city of Magnolia, all that could be herd were the roars of a heart broken dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Extras:<strong>

**Hey it's me and I have a confession I actually teared up while writing this and I feel like a big baby.I was try to play out this scene in my head as I was writing it and was stumped on how to finish this chapter so I went to sleep and I actually dreamed the heartfelt goodbye between Natsu and Lucy and Lucy becoming stardust.I hope you liked how I did this and sorry if you guys didn't like it I'm glad with how I did it. good or bad comments welcomed.~~quitesunshine~~^.^**


End file.
